


Undertale: Judgement

by RandomPriority



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Judgement, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Undertale Pacifist Route, established/married sansby, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPriority/pseuds/RandomPriority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As I gaze out at the sun, I can see nothing but a better future in us all. I then glance at the kid who still has that same expressionless face-wait. They're smiling, eyes teary. Heh... they have a pure heart."</p><p>((Mentions of consensual sexual encounters between the husbands))</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Undertale and all characters/recognizable content rightfully belong to our beloved Toby Fox!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It all looks so beautiful. Look at that. There's actual sunlight shining out on the horizon line and over the mountain tops... something not many monsters have seen in a while, most have never caught even a mere glimpse of the sun. The surface is a lot different than the underworld. I look over at the human who has that same expressionless look on their face. Maybe I should thank them? No more resets. Heh, that makes me a lot happier than most would think... I feel my non existent chest tighten as I see all of my friends and family standing there. Poor paps has never laid his child or adult eye sockets on something so beautiful in his entire life. Guess you could say the sun is really starting to lighten up his life. Heh heh.

"The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you'll meet the king. Together... You will determine the future of this world. " I remember telling the kid this earlier, in the final corridor. 

I feel worry tighten inside my chest, where my non existent heart would be if I actually had organs.

"we'll need to go back for the others. the rest of the monsters who are unaware the barriers been taken down." 

Queen Toriel agreed with me.

I took a curious glance over at my younger bro and couldn't help but chuckle. Pap has always been one for adventure and excitement. But being up on the surface was a whole new experience for him that I hoped to hell he'd enjoy. My bro has always been a big part of my life. After da-HE-left us alone and afraid, me only being so young and Pap being a newborn, I had no choice but to flee to the Underworld. After what seemed like forever, traveling through Hotland and other vast locations in the Underworld, Pap wrapped in his red blankie turned scarf, I collapsed outside of a house in an alleyway, sitting up against the wall, shivering as the snow fell and the cold air wafted through the land. And then, a beacon of hope came around the back of the house. A literal beacon. 

A boy named Grillby. 

A fire elemental who just so happened to live in the house I was camping outside of for the evening. His mom and dad took Pap and I in without a single issue. And we became best friends. Soul mates... quite literally, might I add. 

As I gaze out at the sun, I can see nothing but a better future in us all. I then glance at the kid who still has that same expressionless face-wait. They're smiling, eyes teary. Heh... they have a pure heart. I then remember more of what happened, things that were said before this all ended. 

"you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. 'cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know." 

Why do I seem to even care for the human kid? Maybe it's some weird connection we have, they seemed to remember more than I did after the now non existent resets.

"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for 'execution points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'Level of Violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." 

"You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you earned."

"your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?"

"but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called 'determination.' so as long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing."

I remember telling them this in the final corridor.

I gave Papyrus a fond chuckle when he ran off, me following after him. And then Undyne. And Alphys. Asgore. And Tori took the kid home. I think Toriel and I could be a pretty good brother and sister tag team, annoying Pap with all out punny puns. 

Those thoughts aside, I allowed Undyne and Alphys to go after Papyrus themselves. 

As of now, my mind is selfishly thinking of one person and only that one person. 

"grillbz." I smiled, walking back into the kitchen as the evening goers of my husbands bar left early. Grillby's flames reached the top of the ceiling causing a pretty amused laugh from myself. 

My flammin' hubby turned around, hands on his hips, and playfully glared me down. All I could do was chuckle and shrug, smirking as he knelt down and crashed his lips to my permanent grin, his molten tongue pleading access to my mouth. I simply chuckle and grant him said access being that I know he's had a rough day. So have I. I mean, I actually had to do stuff. But for a noble cause. And hey, not too many people got hurt. Right? 

As soon as our kiss slowly came to a grand halt, Grillby grasped my shoulders tightly and clonked his forehead to mine. "Sans? Is the barrier-" 

"-down? yup. the kid was smart, babe... you should have seen them. that frisk kid really has a heart of pure determination." I answered my husband without a chance for him to finish his sentence. As he spent the rest of the night coddling me, the two of us celebrating the fact that not only can humans and monsters attempt to live in peace once more, but the consistency of the resets was finally broke. 

Still, as my lazy ass got stripped and pinned down by my husband, my mind still tried to grasp the full situation on what had just happened. I'm just nicknaming it the "Pacifist Route".


	2. Meeting the Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be referencing the game a whole bunch, I hope everyone who reads from this point on enjoys, love you all!!

Sans had gotten a mysterious call early that morning in Snowdin. He was laying in bed, asleep, his fire elemental husband spooning him from behind. Well, more so spreading his flames all throughout the bed and room. He had to admit having a lover made completely of fire was something he never thought he'd have, but is glad he has it now. It was nice, especially on select absolutely freezing days like today. Also, much to Papyrus's dismay, the younger skelebro noticed Sans probably became even more lazy after marriage. 

"hello?" The skeleton answered his cell phone in his groggy tired tone. Grillby shuffled a bit beside him before turning his back to Sans, not having to open the restaurant/bar for another hour or so. 

"Hello. I deeply apologize for waking you. But we have spoken before through the phone. I know you through an old friend, though I know we've had many a conversation before. I called to inform you a human has finally been revealed to have fallen down from the surface world and into the ruins."

Sans shot up at the use of the word human and he gulped thickly. 

He immediately knew that he had in fact spoke with this woman before. 

The woman continued. "Please, I'm sure along their journey they will stop in Snowdin, perhaps having been SNOWED IN." This horrible pun made Sans chuckle as he rolled the pupils in his eye sockets. 

"roger that, mystery person." He hung the phone up and gave a withering sigh. He actually got out of bed early for the first time since his and Grillby's anniversary the past year. Let's just say the eggs weren't so "Sunny-Side Up" after Sans realized his attempt at breakfast was otherwise futile. 

Grillby whined, his flames crackling a bit in distress when he felt his husband get out of bed and he was still more asleep than his woken instincts. "Sans stay the hell away from the stove..." He grumbled sleepily. This made Sans smirk in amusement as he leaned over Grillby and nuzzled his flaming cheek. He loved how Grillby sounded when he first woke up, his rather campfire crackly tone really knew how to IGNITE A FIRE in Sans's soul just by hearing it. The bartender slowly sat up on his and Sans's bed, rubbing his tired flamed eyes of sleep, yawning a bit before turning to Sans who was already dressed in that same over sized blue jacket, white t shirt, black with two white striped basketball shorts and those slippers. Grillby couldn't hide the rather obvious grin morphing where his mouth should be placed. "Good morning. Up earlier than I expected."

"got a phone call. g'mornin to you too."

Grillby looked a bit puzzled, swinging his now back to normal legs over the beds side and he hopped out of bed, drawing back the curtain in his and San's room. Sans tiredly went around and laid out Grillby's work outfit for him. Sans sure was lazy but he'd be damned if he didn't make sure his husband had his ducks in a row before heading off to work. It was their morning ritual. Sans would either get up before or after his husband, and if they weren't busy smooching or cuddling in the twin sized bed-which Grillby knew would be a complete and utter mess once he got out of work-Sans would be up sorting Grillby's outfit out or Grillbz would be making breakfast for his small skelebae and Papyrus for when Papyrus came home from his morning jog. 

"Who called you at this time in the morning?" Grillby asked stifling a yawn before stroking the top of Sans's skull before getting dressed. He knelt down and Sans tied Grillby's bow tie flawlessly. 

Sans shrugged. "wrong number." The skeleton finished tying the others bow tie and pressed his grin to Grillby's general mouth area, smiling wider. "don't worry bout it, hot stuff." 

Grillby simply nodded and stood back up to his full height. 

"Will I see you today?"

"when do I not stop in, grillbz?" 

Grillby's flame was fueled a bit as Sans said this, knowing all too well Sans would never pass up the opportunity to eat. 

"You do have a point." The fire elemental giggled out, gazing down at Sans. "If Papyrus doesn't get on you about rushing to your sentry post so early would you like me to make you breakfast before the bar opens for the day?"

"...damn it, g, you're so good to me."

After some more light-hearted conversation, Sans had took one of his "short cuts" to the bar. Completely unnecessary do to the fact they literally lived within 20 feet away from the bar, but neither of them minded. Grillby loved when his husband was able to showcase his magic. In no time at all, Grillby was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for his beloved punny skeleton. Monster food and human food was a lot different than human food, though having some similarities, monster food never spoiled. He made a basic breakfast, pancakes with bacon and, of course, some ketchup for Sans. 

"So, you seem a bit more... not lazy today than usual, Sans. Spill. What's going on?" 

Sans took a bite of bacon and shrugged. "like always I've gotta help paps out." He knew his husband wouldn't tell another soul any of their shared secrets. 

Grillby looked thoroughly unconvinced that was all Sans had planned today. 

"And...?" He pried, raising a curious eyebrow.

Damn.

Sans always found it annoying that Grillby could see past his even most convincing of facades sometimes. The skeleton sighed and let his shoulders slouch a bit, prodding the pancakes a bit with his fork. A bony hand held his head up as he rested his cheek in his palm, elbow propping him up. 

"it wasn't a wrong number. it was that lady who called me before. she told me another human had fallen into the ruins and that I was to care after them and make sure they aren't caught by king asgore." Sans briefly explained, feeling eyes locking on him. 

"Oh." Grillby said quietly. 

They ate in a tense silence. The silence being broken by Sans's phone alarm that was set as a comical *ba-dum-tsss* drum noise on repeat.He gave Grillby an apologetic look and leaned up, clonking his grin against the fire elemental's lips and he hopped down from the bar stool. Taking a final gulp of his ketchup, he smiled sheepishly at Grillby. 

"mind if I take a bottle or two to go, babe?" 

Grillby rolled his eyes behind his glasses and handed Sans a ketchup bottle, a mustard bottle, and a relish bottle. "thanks g. i'll be sure to RELISH in this all day." Before he could hear his husband groan at that totally cringe worthy pun the skeleton had laughed and took a short cut to the beginning of the woods that led into Snowdin. Right outside of the ruins. He was asked to meet the human here, and so he waited for the human to pass, leaning up against one of the tall lean tree trunks and exhaled a shaky nervous sigh. 

He saw the human, seeming to be no older than a child, walking out of the ruin doors. 

The first thing the dark haired human noticed was a camera behind the snow covered bushes. A bit conspicuous, yes, not even the skeleton knew how it got there. 

Then he saw the human slowly making their way down the narrow, snowy path.

Sans was well hidden behind a few trees, and as the human neared him, he made sure to prepare himself, settling on a more light-hearted humerus introduction.

Before the small human crossed the short rickety wood plank bridge, Sans decided to make his move, hands casually stowed away in his jacket pockets as he allowed himself to be shadowed by the dull lighting in the forest. He approached the human, and he noted how tense the human had got hearing footsteps closing in on them from behind. 

"*Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

The human slowly turned around, the eerie voice had caught them a bit off guard, but they didn't look more or less brave than when they walked out of the ruins. 

Sans held a hand out to them. 

They stood still for a moment, trying to make out the others face before they took a deep breath and shook hands with Sans. As soon as their hands touched, a rather lewd and cliche fart noise rang throughout the forest, causing the kid to flinch before seeing the silhouette was none other than a skeleton. A rather short one, the same height as the human.

"heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

The short haired humans expression was blank. 

"anyways. you're a human, right?" 

Sans looks off to the side, permanent grin still there. "that's hilarious." He looked back at the human. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." He shrugged. "but. . . y'know. . . I don't actually care about capturing anybody." 

The human still looked expressionless, tilting their head slightly. Sans could tell the other looked mildly confused still, and he chuckled, continuing. 

"now my brother, papyrus. . . he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually I think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." 

The human seemed to listen and they immediately turned back around and walked forward, the skeleton following them and they soon come to yet another halt in a small forest area. Sans shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and nodded to a lamp, the lamp the same height as both Sans and the human. 

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." 

He found the human a bit amusing, their confused expression before they complied with Sans's wishes. They stood in the perfect position and Sans snickered before he saw a blur of red, white, and blue charging in from the distance. 

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', BROTHER." The taller skeleton, presumably Papyrus, stated with an aggravated expression plastered on his features. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

Sans gave a chilled expression. "staring at this lamp. it's really cool." Sans glanced over at the lamp and saw the human give a silent giggle. "do you wanna look?" 

Papyrus stomped his foot, seeming to be infuriated, having a major fit of anger the human could tell. His tone of voice was raised too. 

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!" He exclaimed. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!? I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!" The human wondered what that meant, while Sans knew full and well. "I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

Oh. 

The human shot Sans a worried expression to which the more laid back skeleton silently responded with a small wave of his hand. 

The taller skeleton continued with his ramblings striking a rather heroic pose.

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. . . RECOGNITION. . . I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" 

Sans always took a silent pride in his younger brothers passion for being in the Kings Royal Guard. He was Undyne's "star pupil", always eager and ready to learn whatever the blue fish-lady had to teach. Whether they were sparring, and or cooking-something Undyne had admitted to Sans as a way for Papyrus to find a newer passion other than being on the Royal Guard-Papyrus was always ready for anything. Ready to take on any challenge, and had the courage to face any obstacle that was brutally thrust towards him. Though, like anyone, Papyrus did have his week spots. It wasn't his fault. The skeleton was just born with a natural kind heart and compassion towards those in need. While those attributes made him heroic, the Royal Guard was such a big responsibility for those who could be honored for their bravery, those who sacrificed their lives to live through such torture. Sans was crushed when Grillby left after he had returned to Snowdin to join the Royal Guard. After King Asgore's plans were uncovered by a secret spy, most of the Royal Guard was disbanded, Grillby leaving as well. Papyrus had, ever since he was a young teen, admired both Undyne and Grillby for their bravery and decided he, too, wanted to fight for the Underground. 

But, as Sans simply put it, he was too kind to join something so sinister. 

After Papyrus had gone on about how people would be begging to be his friends, and how he'd be showered in honor and kisses every single day, Sans was still insistent on his brother checking out that "totally cool lamp".

"hmm. . . maybe this lamp will help you." 

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!" Papyrus stomped his face once more, looking agitated once more. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

Sans smirked. 

"hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." He winked, a *bu dum tss* sound coming from no where to be seen. The human snorted quietly at this horrible pun. 

Papyrus was far from amused at his brothers puns. "SANS!!!

"come on. you're smiling." 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" 

After a few more skele-puns, Papyrus even cracking one, the taller skeleton strut proudly out of the area, tending to his 'puzzles', whatever that meant, the human thought. Sans simply grinned his permanent grin and glanced over to the human once Papyrus was out of both eye and ear shot. 

"okay, you can come out now."

He watched as the human emerged from behind the conveniently shaped lamp once more. 

Sans and the human came face to face. "you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does. . ." Sans winked. ". . .you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." The human gave him yet another expressionless face before wandering around the small area, checking behind the sentry-station, through the bushes, tapping the lamp a few times before wandering off and out of Sans's sight. But before they were fully gone, Sans stopped them in their tracks. 

"actually, hey. . . hate to bother ya, but can can you do me a favor?" He asked. "i was thinking. . . my brother's been kind of down lately. . . he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day." Sans cared deeply for his little brother's happiness. "don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be." He reassured. "thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." Sans walked the opposite way than the human, which he knew would confuse the human a bit, but they didn't question him, so that was good. 

He figured the human would do a bit more exploring, so he met up with Papyrus until they finally showed up. 

The two were in a conversation about something or another when the human walked up. 

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," 

As soon as Sans caught a glimpse of the human out of his peripheral vision, he noticed Papyrus was quick to end his sentence, the taller skeleton immediately turning towards their direction. 

He looked alarmed, but Sans couldn't look even more happy if he wanted to. 

The two brothers did a rather comedic back and fourth look at both each other and the human, Sans having to act just as surprised as Papyrus was as to make Pap believe that he was the first to spot this tiny human being. A living, breathing human! Sans and Papyrus had their backs now facing the human as they whisper spoke. 

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT. . .A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!"

Both skeletons spun back around.

"uhhhh. . . actually, i think that's a rock." 

"OH."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD! (IS. . . IS THAT A HUMAN)"

"(yes)"

"OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL. . . I'M GONNA. . . I'LL BE SO. . . POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly before clearing his throat and standing with even more good posture than Sans or the human could have thought existed. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN. . . THEN!!!" He paused once more and looked off to the side. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IN ANY CASE-" His attention snapped back to the human, voice less than menacing. "CONTINUE. . . ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus zoomed off with a fast pace, his scarf flowing behind him as if he were a courageous super hero. 

Sans sighed a bit in relief and he smiled towards the human with gratitude. 

"well, that went well. don't sweat it, kid." He winked again. "I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans shuffled away into the coldness, taking a 'shortcut' to Grillby's. 

He noticed his husband was scrambling around in the kitchen, where he had short-cutted to, and Sans leaned against the wall, looking mildly amused. 

"hey, hot stuff, don't burn yourself out." 

Grillby let out a yelp, well, it was more of a "bwoof!" sound effect, but it still signified that he had been startled by the short skeleton. 

For such a small establishment, the flame monster was constantly running around taking orders, making food, mixing and serving drinks, and occasionally rushing out to bring food to some take out callers. But, he was lucky that Sans was basically head honcho around Snowdin, otherwise he'd be working till he eventually burned out completely. 

"Sans, I'd love to hear your inane puns and endless cavalcade of jokes, dear, but right is definitely NOT the best-OOF! MM?!" 

The short skeleton had tugged Grillby down without a single word, kissing him deeply before releasing the other and he let the other stand back to his full height. "ey, ya need ta really take a nice deep breath. just. . . i don't know. . ." Sans trailed off, gazing back up at the other. "don't overheat. that isn't a pun, i'm being serious." He had to hurry and get back to Papyrus before the human returned, leaving Grillby a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be so kind as to not leave any negative feedback, and I deeply apologize for any grammatical errors that have been made. 
> 
> I truly hoped this chapter was worth the not so long wait :P Also, I'm letting you all know that it is a definite headcanon of mine that Sans sounds like the illustrious JonTron. JonTron is love, JonTron is life. And it's 4:30 in the morning I need to go to sleep GOODNIGHT! 
> 
> AHAHA Nonsense I doodled on my Undertale blog!!   
> Link to nonsensical doodle: http://oopsanotherundertaleblog.tumblr.com/post/148338559427/oops-this-is-why-you-dont-come-up-with


	3. Plots and Ploys

Sans had taken a shortcut back to where he had originally planned to meet up once more with the human. He grinned and hummed a random song quietly, waiting for the human to show up, knowing Papyrus had yet another 'clever trap' devised to capture the human.

He saw the human approach him, immediately he began to speak to them. 

"hey, here's something important to remember. my brother has a very 'special attack'. if you see a blue attack, don't move it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right? stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs."

Sans warning was taken seriously by the human and they nod, eventually grasping the shorter skeletons 'stop sign' concept. They went to move along, walking forward on the mere beginning of their tedious, perilous journey. 

He sees they get stopped by an enemy, and he observes their fighting style. 

What he didn't expect was the human to give their enemy mercy, spare them, and flee. 

"huh, smart kid." He mumbled to himself. Anyone else would have dusted those enemies in one hit, but this kid. . . this kid was smart. They were merciful. 

As the kid was occupied with their mini battles, Sans had skipped out and found Papyrus a little bit further ahead. He sparked a conversation with his brother, hearing more of Papyrus's irritation about how lazy he was. "YOU'RE SO LAZY!!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!"

Sans rolled the white pupils in his hollow eye sockets, still grinning. 

"i think that's called. . . sleeping." He said in a matter of fact tone. 

Papyrus wasn't buying this. 

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" He exclaimed. 

The skeleton brothers were suddenly caught off guard when the human came into view once more, and Papyrus's mood changed almost immediately from irritated to courageous. 

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" The taller skeleton proclaimed. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU. . . MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE. . . QUITE SHOCKING!!!" Papyrus must have meant this as a pun, and Sans couldn't have been more proud of his brother. "FOR YOU SEE, THIS THIS IS THE INVISIBLE. . . ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!"

Sans let out a soft huff of amusement, shrugging at the rather worried looking kid across the square patch of snow in the ground. 

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN??? BECAUSE, THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." 

Another huff, courtesy of Sans, at Papyrus's unnecessary excess explanation. 

"OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." 

The human barely takes one step towards the maze before they noticed Papyrus was the one to get zapped. Sans's pupils dilated, gulping as he didn't look at Papyrus right away. Papyrus froze before growling and he stomped his foot. He must have a lot of fits, the human presumed. 

"SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" He shouted. 

Sans snickered and side glanced in the humans direction. "i think the human has to hold the orb." 

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus seemed immediately perked up once more. He walked around the square patch in the snow towards the human, walking over the puzzle, leaving some pretty convenient footprints in the snow. Sans's eyebrow indents creased in slight concern, knowing Papyrus hadn't realized his minor mistake. When Papyrus reached the human, he tossed a blue orb up and revealed it to the human child. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He finally tossed the orb and it landed on their head. Papyrus rushing back to his former spot. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" His voice actually sounded encouraging. 

They all stood in silence, before the human took a deep breath and speed walked forward, following Papyrus's larger boot tracks he had left in the snow. 

Though Papyrus looked annoyed, yet he was genuinely surprised.

"INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY. . . TOO EASILY!" Papyrus looked quite suspicious about this seemingly smart human. "HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER , SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" The tall skeleton slid backwards away from them rather quickly. 

Sans watched the human proceed forward without any questions and he chuckled fondly at his brother. Taking another short cut he waited for the kid in another area, watching as they rolled a ball of snow around on the smooth surface of the ground before coming cover to Sans and confronting him.

He decided to go along and try to make a play on their prior meeting with the Nicecream Guy.

"i've been thinking on selling treats too. want some fried snow? it's just 5G." He gave the kid the option to buy the snow or not. He was a bit surprised when they agreed to buy, and he grinned teasingly. "did i say 5G? i meant 50G." Once again he gave them the option to buy or not, but this time the kid decided against it, seeing through the others rouse. Sans shrugged and grinned wider. "you're right, that's still too low." 

The human looked less than amused and walked off.

After the human kicked the snowball around some more and collected some G's from the various colored flags that rose from the golf themed holes, they wandered off and soon bumped into the skeleton brothers once more. 

"HUMAN!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR. . ." Papyrus was seemingly trying to build up some sort of suspense, only to find out that his lazy bones brother hadn't actually made a puzzle. "SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!!!" He shouted. 

There was a piece of paper on the ground. 

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get passed this one." 

The human looked at Sans with an "are you serious" expression before taking the few steps around the paper, nearing the two. 

"SANS!!! THEY DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT!"

"whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead."

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION. . . JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble?" Sans asked, playing along just for his own entertainment now. "that's for baby bones."

Papyrus looked mildly offended. "UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN!!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

The human was given a choice on which word puzzle was more difficult, Jumble or Crossword. And, to appease Papyrus, they chose Jumble as apposed to Crossword. 

"HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed victoriously and wandered off once more. By the way this day was going Sans could tell Papyrus was going to most likely be setting up yet another puzzle for the human. Tibia honest, Sans was getting a bit tired. All of those resets were really starting to hit him, now that this familiar human was actually giving him a break for once. They must have not remembered, just like everyone else, save the vague memories Grillby eventually has thanks to his and Sans souls being shared with one another. 

The child approached Sans once more. 

"thanks for saying "junior jumble" just to appease my brother." Sans did feel a bit bad for poking fun at his brother previously. "yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscopes." 

He stared deep into the kids eyes, the human looking a bit confused before nodding in slight understanding. They walked off. 

Papyrus's next clever plot was to try and capture the child by putting some spaghetti out and even was nice enough to place a microwave beside it. Sans didn't bother pointing out the main flaw that there was nowhere for the microwave to be plugged in, or that his spaghetti was now frozen solid and had gotten stuck to the table. And Papyrus had left a note, which started out well... and then Papyrus had wrote in the note that it was most definitely a trap. 

The trap after that and after the child went face to face with Dogamy and Dogaressa was more of a strategy game. A color coated symbol matching puzzle where the human, much to Sans's surprise, would actually have a bit of difficulty to get through this one. Sans chuckled when he saw his baby brothers confused expression when the human got to his current location so quick, and then immediately hoped that the other had left some spaghetti for him. 

And then the human had reassured Papyrus they had left some for him. 

Papyrus assumed they wanted to share it, to which Sans noticed that the human simply smiled and nodded sweetly, their natural expression returning once more. Papyrus vowed that he would make them all the spaghetti they could have ever wanted. 

The child walked forward and soon met Papyrus close up once more. 

After a mini chat, the human child slowly neared the next puzzle trap. Sans was surprised but his younger brothers apprehension. He suddenly explained to the child a false reason as to why the puzzle was so easy, earning a little giggle before the human solved the puzzle, the 'x's turning to 'o's, and Papyrus beamed. 

"WOW!! YOU SOLVED IT!! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED MY HELP. . . INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!" 

The tall skeleton was soon off. 

"good job on solving it so quickly." Sans complimented. "you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing." The second the human was out of sight he teleported to Papyrus's next location, and the human looked confused as to how Sans got there so fast. 

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!" He proclaimed. "YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH. . . THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!" 

Sans almost fell asleep then and there when Papyrus went on and on about how the tiles worked, explaining each individual function of every single colored tile. And when he asked if the human understood, Sans was internally screaming when they claimed they hadn't fully understood, Papyrus explaining word for word once more. 

Once he was finally finished explaining, he turned the machine on and the floor tiles lit up with bright flashing colors, before the lights flashed even faster and faster. 

The floor eventually stopped flashing and turned red, a light red strip between two darker red stripes leading to the skeleton brothers across the way. 

Papyrus looked positively done as he spun out and away from both Sans and the human. 

Sans faced away from the human while they inspected the broken machine, and once they approached him he shrugged. "actually, that spaghetti from earlier. . . it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons he's improved a lot. i bet if he keeps it up , next year he'll even make something edible." 

The human giggled and smiled a small smile towards Sans, walking off. 

Sans watched as the kid came along another 'x' and 'o' puzzle, seeing as they fell off the side of the platform and gasped before he noticed the two snow sculptures. Papyrus had made a pretty accurate representation of himself, while Sans's was... uh... a lump of snow with his name on it written in red marker. 

They made their way through the puzzle a little later on and walked down a long narrow path surrounded by two walls of tall trees. The human then took the south path, seeing Sans once more. 

"what's up?" He got no answer from the human who proceeded to explore. As they went further, Sans caught up with them by teleporting again causing the human to jump a bit in surprise. "are you lost?" He asked, watching the human go down into a dark cave, the human leaving soon and they walked back to where they came out of the forest. The human was in battle with the Greater Dog, and Sans watched closely. The child wasn't fighting, rather petting the dog, eventually tossing him a stick, and the battle soon ended, the kid only taking minor damage, the Greater Dog apologizing by licking their cheek and he rushed off. The human giggled and went in the same direction as Greater Dog, coming across a long narrow bridge. 

"pappers? you sure this trap is the one? here comes the kid now."

Papyrus gasped and saw the human stop when they neared the end of the bridge. 

He looked determined. 

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

From above and below the bridge were weapons hanging and positioned towards the child. A canon, two spears, some of Grillby's fire magic Papyrus had begged for, a spiked ball on a chain, and one of the dogs slowly rotating as they hung from a rope. Where even did these weapons come from? 

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY BACK AND FOURTH! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" 

Apprehension was blatant in the skeletons booming voice. 

The human waited, not stepping forward. 

"well? what's the hold up?" Sans turned to his brother. 

"HOLD UP!? WHAT HOLD UP!?" Papyrus had his back to the scene, probably contemplating his choices towards the human child. "I'M. . . I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" He turned back to the scene, taking a deep breath. 

Sans smirk turned into a teasing one. "that, uh, doesn't look very activated." 

"WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS. . . MAYBE. . . TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH." He made this excuse, Sans shaking his head in amusement at how truly pure his brother was. "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE!!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD SEEMS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" With that verbal demand the weapons retracted back to wherever they had originally came from.

"PHEW!" Papyrus mumbled to himself, spinning with his back to the human once more. He then turned to face the human once more. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!! NYEH!! HEH!! . . . HEH???" Papyrus walked off, sweat still forming in beads at the base of his skull. 

The human approached Sans. 

"I don't know what my brother's going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks." 

With that the human walked off. 

They were now entering Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Grammatical errors are to be politely overlooked if necessary, and don't worry, more Sansby is to come!!!


	4. Going to Grillby's

Grillby was still working, and he would be until later that night.

The fire elemental was standing behind the bar, polishing a glass with a white rag, gazing at nothing in particular. Since Sans showed up earlier Grillby seemed to have calmed down a bit, as well as business. The only patrons in the bar were the regulars. Greater and Lesser Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa were at the tables, Lesser Dog sitting by himself, the other four sitting together, all playing cards together, unwinding from their Royal Guard duties. A plant monster, Big Mouth, was sitting in one booth, a bunny monster by the name of Drunk Bun seemed to be by their selves as well. Ugly Fish and Red Bird were sitting at the bar, more than likely drunk, and Punk Hamster was sitting by the old broken juke box. 

Yep, everything as it should be. 

It was quiet. Not that Grillby minded. 

He had gotten a text from Sans which said that he was going to go home and that Papyrus had developed a soft spot for the human. Grillby couldn't help but giggle, knowing all too well Papyrus was truly too sweet to harm anything or anyone. 

*DING DING* 

The bell on the door jingled as it was opened. A tiny figure wearing a blue sweater with two bright purple stripes had entered the nice toasty establishment of the bar. 

'Is this the human Sans was talking about?' Grillby thought in his head, giving the child a once over before returning to putting away and polishing more glasses. 

The human went around, probably curious to talk to all these new monsters. 

They saw the dogs were playing cards, found out by Big Mouth that human food and monster food have some striking differences and that they'd wished to try human food sometime, Drunk Bun was saying something about hot guys, and finally, the child approached the bar, having to stand on their tippy toes to peer over it, tilting their head as they gazed up at the man made completely of fire. 

Grillby's beady white eyes looked down, locking with the child's as he fixed his glasses that somehow magically stayed on his face. 

". . ."

". . ."

". . ." 

The Red Bird spoke up when Grillby's words came out in some sort of crackling noises. 

"Grillbz says that he'd offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff."

Grillby rolled his eyes and he set the already spotless glass down, making some sort of symbols with his hands. 'That is not what I said. I choose not to speak, but if you can understand my sign language then I'd be glad to talk with you.' 

The child beamed and nodded, signing back to Grillby. 

'I don't like talking either. My name is Frisk.' 

'I'm Grillby. It's a pleasure to meet you, Frisk.' A thin white line formed where his mouth would be as he offered a pleasant smile to the human, who smiled back and waved. The fire elemental offered the kid some water, disregarding Red Bird's false accusation, and the child politely declined. Grillby let out a fire crackling giggle. 'No water? Do you prefer ketchup like my husband?' 

Frisk tilted their head and looked a bit puzzled. 

Sans must have not gotten to tell the child yet. Grillby had shrugged it off and nodded respectively. 'Never mind. You should go to the Snowed Inn and get some rest, you know, restore you HP to it's max.'

'I don't have enough G's to buy a room.' The child signed back a bit sadly.

Grillby looked worried for the child before pulling a small brown burlap bag from beneath the counter and handed it to Frisk. 'Here, there is 100 G's in there. No need to worry about repaying me, it's on me, Frisk.'

Frisk felt a tinge of red sweep over their cheeks before nodding and thanking Grillby, signing back for him to have a good night and thanking the fire monster again before leaving. 

Arms folded over his chest, Grillby watched cautiously as the child walked out into the cold air that engulfed Snowdin, tonight being extra freezing, and he sighed, silently wishing the kid the best of luck. Sans had made it well known to his spouse that if the human was captured by Papyrus, Undyne, or anyone of the Royal Guard, they'd be forced to give their souls to the King, King Asgore planning on gaining the power of the souls in order to have the ability to knock down the barrier between the underground and the over world, to start a war between monsters and humans. 

He hoped this kid would stay safe, and remain in good hands under Sans's care. 

Though he understood that Sans was merely one to make sure the kid made what decisions they thought were right. That they thought were appropriate for the time being. And if they had missed any lessons or worked out of pure hatred towards the monsters in the underground, then it was Sans's job to decide whether or not the kid should live or die. Most saw Sans as lazy and nonsensical. 

But Grillby?

Grillby simply scoffed at those who didn't know what Sans truly endured. 

"G'night, Grillbz!" Red Bird called out, leaving the bar along with Drunk Bun. The bar was cleared out for the night and Grillby did his nightly routine. He cleared the tables, refilled the condiments and seasonings, washed the dishes, flipped the chairs onto the tables, counted the till, and in a record time of less than an hour. 

He bundled up for the short walk home, slipping into his coat and slipping his scarf on before exiting the bar, flipping the lights out and he locked the bar door. 

The town was empty and quiet, everyone, besides a few of the Dogs and Bunnies, was in bed and so Grillby trekked the few feet back to the brothers and his house. He checked Sans's mailbox, too tired to burn the junk mail his husband refused to pick up, and grabbed the couple of letters that were his out of the mess. 

Walking into the home, he slipped his coat and scarf off, hanging the two items on the coat rack. 

He then loosened his tie, flames dying down a bit, and walked into the kitchen to see a dish or two on the counter. Thank stars for dishwashers. Grillby simply shoved the two plates in the empty dishwasher and turned the kitchen light out, trudging tiredly up the stairs. He then stopped by Papyrus's door, smiling softly as he heard Sans reading the already asleep Papyrus a bedtime story. 

Grillby stood in the doorway, the gentle glow of his flame lighting up the younger skeleton brothers room only slightly, seeing Papyrus in a peaceful state of slumber. The smaller skeleton smiled softly, clonking his younger brothers forehead softly leaving a "kiss" on his forehead.

"You're such a good big brother." Grillby said in a low tone when Sans noticed him, giggling softly.

Sans squeaked. "h-how long have you been standing there?" The skeleton whispered through gritted teeth, a bright blue blush blooming over his cheek bones. 

"Just a few minutes."

Sans huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sheepishly staring down at the ground. 

Grillby smiled affectionately and walked with Sans to their bedroom, seeing that his earlier theories were correct. The twin sized bed was indeed a complete and total disaster. He shrugged his brown vest off and began to unbutton his white button down when he noticed Sans was already in his pj's, wearing black pajama pants and an old white shirt. Grillby gave his husband a fond smile before wriggling out of his brown work pants, shoes and socks being discarded in the process. He was left in his boxers, kicking his dirty work clothes off to the side where the dirty laundry pile was, and quickly fixed the bed, plopping down face first onto the comfortable bed. Sans's permanent smile looked soft, eyes drooping as he climbed onto their shared bed and he slid Grillby's glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. 

The two laid on their sides facing one another, their hands underneath the shared pillow, general nose areas touching. 

Like usual, they stayed up a good few hours with each other, just talking. 

"that kid stopped in today?"

Grillby nodded. "I gave them some G's just in case."

"good. they need some common CENTS in order to survive."

"That was just terrible."

"terribly funny and you know it, hot stuff."

The fire monster giggled, his flames burning brighter. Sans loved seeing this reaction from Grillby, watching as a faint blue tinted the flames cheeks, hearing the crackling camp fire of a giggle, watching as his soft laughter subsided showing that handsome grin he loved so damned much. 

Sans reached a bony hand out and caressed his flaming lovers cheek. 

Grillby leaned into the soft touch and touched their mouths together, kissing him softly. 

"alright, grillbz, i'm bone tired."

"You look like it." Grillby murmured, pressing their noses closer together, seeing the usually brightness of Sans's eyes looked duller than usual. "You were worried about me becoming overheated, I'm worried about you working yourself to the bone."

Sans chuckled, but he knew Grillby's pun was also serious. "don't worry, babe. get some sleep."

". . ." The sentient flame sighed and kissed his lovers cheekbone, pulling the short skeleton closer to his chest, flames engulfing the skeleton, seeping through all of his creases and crevices, the flame releasing a tired huff. "Goodnight, Sans." 

"night, grillbz." 

_________________________

Their morning routine panned out as usual. Grillby off to work, Sans also off to his own job.

Well, it wasn't technically a 'job' per say, being that he didn't get paid much for his side job. But he obviously took the self employed line of work as a hot dog vendor just to make a quick buck here and there and to get Papyrus off his back about being too lazy. Though his second job did allow him more breaks and extended time on said breaks, which was defeating the purpose of having yet another job, but hey, at least he was out of the house more often. And he could-somewhat-proudly say that he shared in his husbands line of work with food. Grillby would always scoff and tease the small skeleton about not having as much expertise in the art of cooking as he did. 

But before Sans left, he stopped Papyrus who was pacing back and fourth in the living room, looking like a nervous wreck. He was talking to himself, asking the voices in his head if he was doing right or wrong, and eventually he straightened his back out and looked at his reflection in the wall mirror with determination. 

"I SHALL BEFRIEND THIS HUMAN AND TOGETHER WE WILL BE GOOD PALS!"

"be careful, bro." Sans commented, slipping his sneakers on rather than his pink slippers for once. He became locked an intense gaze with his shoelaces. 

Papyrus looked surprised by his brothers warnings, hearing that serious tone was a rarity for much any monster in the underworld to ever hear coming from the pun loving skeletons mouth. He buffed his stance and stood in his signature heroic pose. "SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE MOST DILIGENT, CAREFUL, AND PRECISE SKELETON IN ALL OF THE UNDERWORLD! SURELY I KNOW HOW TO BE CAREFUL!" 

Sans simply sighed and nodded before waving his brother off and he left for the hot dog stand, of course not before eating both breakfast and 'brunch' at Grillby's, chatting it up with his husbands many customers. 

He teleported to his stand, where he stayed for an hour before taking his first of several breaks. 

On his break, however, he favored in going to see the human rather than napping. He spotted them in the distance, speaking with Papyrus in the fog that had accumulated around the pair. Papyrus had engaged the human child in a battle, Frisk standing tall against the skeleton, only using the options to flirt, check, and spare Papyrus. It was an amusing sight seeing his baby bones brother acting flustered around the human due to the amount of flirting, it was more of a comedic event that could easily go viral on the UnderNet. 

Papyrus used his special attack, which albeit a little less than climactic, he was happy his brother looked so riled up and ready to fight. Soon in the battle Papyrus was out of breath, huffing and puffing as he still had one gloved hand placed on a cocked hip, staring at Frisk with a tired yet still defiant expression. He sparred the human, the human having took no damage at all, and he spun on his heels, the fog clearing out, back turned to Frisk. 

"NYOO HOO HOO. . . I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU. . . UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME." Papyrus sounded so discouraged. "I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. . . AND. . ." He paused, unintentionally creating a dramatic effect. "MY FRIEND QUALITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

Frisk was given two options. 

They could either offer him their friendship, or call him a loser. 

Sans couldn't help it as his grin grew a little wider, the human having scoffed in disgust at the thought of calling this cool skeleton guy a loser. 'Let's be friends!" they signed, their reflection being shown in a conveniently placed ice block in Papyrus's view. 

The taller skeleton perked up and spun right back around to face Frisk. 

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME???" The flamboyant Papyrus questioned with a bright smile. "WELL THEN. . . I GUESS. . . I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE, WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET. . . AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIS THE FRIENDZONE!!!" 

Sans, out of embarrassment for his younger, more clueless brother, face palmed. Being in the friendzone wasn't a particularly good thing, but he knew his brother was far too pure to know the meaning behind that phrase, as well as being on a true date with someone. The human also knew that he had meant this platonically. 

"WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS. . . WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM???" He smiled kindly and beamed brighter. "YOU'VE TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE." Papyrus went on to give Frisk some pretty useful, yet not completely accurate information. Mostly being that the King, despite being known for being a nice guy, wasn't just looking for a soul pal and the human would live. Oh no. Frisk would eventually have to learn the truth lest they decide to leave this godforsaken realm of monsters blocked from the surface by the unwavering barrier, to which would only be destroyed for an expected thousands and thousands years worth of even more war and blood shed between humans and monsters. 

Anyway, Papyrus had eventually got to his point and claimed he would be at home, being a, "COOL FRIEND", and for them to, "FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!", followed by his signature, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!". 

With that Papyrus was headed back home, and Sans took a short cut back to his stand. 

The human proceeded forward. 

They moved past a few smaller waterfalls, admiring the rather scenic and beautiful view.

Frisk finally came into the smaller skeletons view, and Sans tapped his bony fingers against his work surface, offering the kid a wave, to which he was granted a wave back before the mute child got some more information on some of the townspeople, such as Monster Kid and another person, finding out how Echo Flowers operate and nice little tidbits like that. 

They finally approached Sans. 

"what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks." This made the human giggled and shook their head, as if playfully and silently scolding the lazy bones skeleton. Sans shrugged and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?" 

Eh, why not? He missed the hot head and he was kind of getting hungry himself, so he decided just to offer the kid to tag along. The kid said yes. 

"well, if you insist. . . i'll pry myself away from my work. . ." Sans stepped out from behind the wooden kiosk and approached Frisk. "over here. i know a shortcut." He nodded to somewhere in the shadows and proceeded forward. The kids eyes widened in pure astonishment when they noticed that they were all of a sudden standing inside the bar at the entrance. They were standing behind Sans, a look of shock overcoming them, but they simply followed behind Sans who walked to the bar. Perhaps the skeleton could teleport, they thought to themselves. 

"fast shortcut, huh?" Sans smirked and the human nodded. "hey, everyone." Sans greeted. 

The spouse dogs smiled beneath their cloaks. "Hey, Sans." The other smiled as well. "(Hi, Sans.)" Sans nodded and went over to Big Mouth and Drunk Bun, earning a, "Greetings, Sans." from the plant monster and the signature, "Hiya, Sansy~" from the flirtatious bunny. 

They approached the bar, Ugly Fish smirking without even looking, taking yet another swig of alcohol. "Hey Sans, Weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" 

"nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour." Sans winked. "You must be thinking of brunch." The bar erupted in a loud burst of laughter and giggles, Grillby even giggling at the skeletons rather clever joke. Both Sans, looking satisfied at his joke, and Frisk walked to the bar stools and he gestured to one of them. 

"here, get comfy."

As soon as they sat down, a whoopie cushion effect sounded obnoxiously throughout the bar. 

"whoops. watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopie cushions on the seats." Sans snickered, before looking immediately flustered by what Grillby signed to him. 'Yes, weirdos like you!'. Frisk giggled and looked over to Sans who grunted and playfully stared the flame elemental down intensely, Grillby putting the glass he'd been polishing down before placing the palms of his hands on the counter top, slowly leaning forward while Sans did the same, coming off the bar stool a bit being so short. After some intense glaring, Grillby laughed a fiery laugh and pressed his index finger to Sans's nose opening, the skeletons pupils crossing before he swatted the others hand away, chuckling in what seemed to be affection. 

After that amusing performance, Sans huffed. "anyway, let's order. whaddya want. . .?"

Frisk was given the choice of fries or a burger. 

They chose fries. 

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of fries." 

The bartender nodded and walked back to the kitchen, almost as if he already had known what Sans would eventually choose to eat. Sans watched his husband walk off, head resting on the palm of his hand, eyes glued to Grillby's fiery buns as he exited the room. 

The kid raised an eyebrow, snickering softly. 

Sans snapped out of his trance and looked over to Frisk. "so, what do you think. . . of my brother?" He asked. 

'Cool!' Frisk signed to Sans. 

So the kid could sign as well? Nice. 

"Of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower." He chuckled when the human's eyebrows raised in surprise. Then drop in the realization that Papyrus did in fact always talk about wanting to be on whatever the Royal Guard was. It was his battle armor. 

"here comes the grub."

Grillby emerged back from the kitchen with two batches of crispy golden fries, placing them on the counter for Sans and Frisk.

Frisk looked momentarily confused when she saw Grillby gently stroke Sans's wrist and hand before going back to polishing an already spotless glass. They were even more confused when they saw Sans become momentarily flustered yet rub Grillby's hand back before the bartender proceeded to work. 

"want some ketchup?" Sans offered. 

The child's face scrunched in thought before they politely shook their head, signing 'no'. 

"more for me." Sans winked, proceeding to down the bottle of ketchup in one swig. Grillby rolled his eyes and playfully glared at Sans when the skeleton was finished, swiping the bottle away and he tossed it in the garbage. 

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of the head royal guard. . . and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next morning, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress."

Frisk saw Grillby and Sans share a momentary glance. 

Sans took a fry and munched on it, before confronting the kid once more. 

"oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something."

Time seemed to stop, everything gaining an eerie silence as Sans somehow stopped time, everyone ceasing to make noise or even breath. Time standing still except for him and Frisk. 

"Have you ever heard of a talking flower?" 

'Yes'. Frisk signed back. 

Sans nodded. "so you know all about it. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them and they'll repeat it over and over. . . what about it?" Sans saw the child's obvious confusion. "well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around. . . a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery. . . advice. . . encouragement. . ." Sans paused, tensing a bit. ". . . predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, ok? thanks." 

Time slowly caught back up with them, everyone resuming their conversations and tasks as if not even a second had gone by. 

Sans hopped down from his stool and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let you pull me away from work that long. oh, by the way. . ." He turned back around to face the child. "i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill? it's just 10000G."

Frisk sputtered and gulped, looking at Sans with concern. 'No!' they signed frantically, looking at Sans apologetically. Sans laughed and waved them off. "just kidding." He flashed a rather seductive(?) smirk towards Grillby with a wink. "grillby, put it on my tab." Sans was about to walk out, leaving Frisk relieved, yet the fire monster looking flustered as all hell. 

"by the way. . ." Sans said, nearing the door and he turned to face the human. ". . .i was going to say something but i forgot." The short skeleton left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I still don't know how to properly end a chapter :D 
> 
> As you may have noticed, the events of this story take place during the events of the games Pacifist Route and a few things have been added in the process, I truly hope you all like it! I also apologize for any grammatical errors! Love you all!!


	5. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINOR NSFW WARNING, MINOR SOUL BONDING BETWEEN SANS AND GRILLBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly apologize for anyone offended if I had gotten the NSFW part a bit wrong, I couldn't bare to leave it out, however. I love you all dearly!! So be warned there is minor smut ahead, but nothing too cringe worthy. . . hopefully.

The bar closed earlier than usual. It was the same bunch of customers, the main bar flies that hung around, some members of the Royal Guard, drunk messes who claimed to need a one night stand or something to that extreme extent. Grillby shooed them all out early as he could without going below his usual quota and quickly cleaned up, getting bundled up before he headed out. 

What had come over him?

Was he in heat? Come to think of it if he'd tell his husband he was in heat, Sans would probably laugh and say something along the lines of, "you ARE heat." Did he unknowingly have a bad day? Could it be some sort of worry building inside his soul? 

He knew Sans was stationed in the outskirts of Waterfall at the moment. 

Being exceedingly careful, Grillby slowly maneuvered his way past the rushing waters. Though calm, the fire monster still took great caution when passing them, knowing all too well that even the slightest splash of the almost acid like liquid-to fires-could dust him in a matter of seconds. Usually he was always escorted by Sans when the duo trekked through here, Sans having been the most careful and overprotective monster ever around Grillby, and the thought of his little Sans being such a gentleman really warmed his heart. . . oh stars, now he was making puns. 

Grillby couldn't quite pin point the exact reason behind his crass closing, or his attempt at closing up shop so early just so he could find that handsome little pun loving bastard. But whatever reason he was trying to think up quickly dissipated when he caught sight of his small hoodie wearing husband standing behind that rather ill excuse for a food stand. 

"Hey, you." 

The short skeleton yelped when he heard the all too familiar voice of his husbands crackling flames coming from the right of the hot dog stand. His head turned and tilted, eyebrow ridges furrowing in confusion. "grillbz? shouldn't you be at the bar doing, ya know. . . bar things?" 

Grillby shot Sans a glance of amusement, strutting over to the hot dog stand with his hips swaying and his flames fading into a bright pink at the top of his head. Grillby's physic was large. The flame man had a large torso and arms, looking like he was a bit on the more husky side, but still had some muscle on him. Though you could never really tell since he was a walking fire. In all honesty, Sans thinks his husband is the hottest monster in the entire underground-both literally and metaphorically. Grillby leaned over the stand, a fiery hand gently gliding over Sans's cheekbone, up to his jawline and he slowly leaned in, pressing his mouth area to where Sans's ear would be if he had them. 

"Nope. Closed up early today. I was thinking we could go home and have some fun~."

If he wasn't blushing before Sans sure was now. 

The bright blue glowing hue smearing over Sans's face proved that Grillby's minor act of seduction had worked, prompting the skeleton to side step out of his station, snatch Grillby's hand in his own and he dragged his husband to a secluded area where he had used his ability to teleport to get them immediately to their bedroom. Sans locked their bedroom door, the lights in his eye sockets gaining tiny heart shapes as he snapped his attention back towards the sentient flame who was already tossing his coat and scarf off to the side, undoing his bow tie with a look of need bursting behind his white specs of eyes. 

Sans wasted no time in stalking towards Grillby, his permanent smirk growing when Grillby knowingly sat on the edge of the bed and discarded his glasses, using one hand to unbutton the top button of his white button down. His vest was already open, falling from his shoulders as did his white shirt. 

"Come on, Sansy, don't make me wait~."

"like i'd ever." Sans breathed out, climbing onto Grillby's lap, straddling him immediately and the moment the two made physical contact, loud greedy moans were exchanged and eventually began to fill the space of their bedroom, busy hands working overtime to stimulate the other the exact way they both remembered their counterparts loved the most. 

Their kisses became elongated, neither of them needing to technically breath since they had no internal organs save for their souls. Sans let out a giggle in his rather low tone, feeling himself being gently shoved down onto the bed, covered by the most beautiful flames he's ever encountered. 

Sans shuddered as he felt his soul slowly being conjured out of hiding, the heart shaped mass revealing itself to Grillby as the fire monster called fourth his own soul for Sans. But, like Sans had half expected, Grillby was deciding to be quite the tease this afternoon. He shuddered, his bony fingers gliding through the flames atop Grillby's head, tangling through them, moaning softly as the flames licked his fingers, stretching over his rib cage and touching his spine from a distance. Grillby's flames engulfed Sans, and the skeleton couldn't have been more delighted by this sansational feeling. . . heheh, even in such a heated moment he knew puns were needed. But he'd respectively keep them to himself. 

Grillby grinned, mentally sensing his husbands pun and he growled, tongue dragging in a languid motion up his neck bone. 

"f-fuck, grillbz~" 

The fire elemental didn't respond with words, rather he replied while his index and middle finger, stroking the crevice in Sans's pelvis, Sans panting like a dog, his ecto tongue hanging out of the side of his permanent and ever growing grin. Grillby always knew just how to rile the skeleton up in all the right ways. 

The sheer feeling of Grillby's heat radiating through Sans made the short skeleton's eye sockets slide shut. He could see nothing but Grillby behind his eyes, grin going slack as he let a generous amount of moans slip out. The couple were tossing and turning in each others hold on the bed, laughing when they rolled off and hit the floor, still not loosing a single ounce of passion for one another, their heated endeavor only carrying on, flames spreading over the floor, though Sans had made it a point to have Alphys practically flameproof the house. 

Today was gonna be fun~. 

__________

"SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!" Papyrus exclaimed, standing outside of his and Sans and Grillby's home. Frisk had wandered over after spending some time in the library. "YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS. . . I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE REALLY SPECIAL. . ." He looked a bit worried before brightening right back up. A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!!!" 

Frisk had stepped out of the taller skeletons way and trailing a bit behind as he speed walked a few feet away from the house, making a sharp u-turn, and were headed right back to the inviting looking home.

"MY HOUSE!!!"

Papyrus entered the house and Frisk looked a bit confused before they smiled and followed. 

"WELCOME TO MY SCENIC HOUSE! ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!!!" 

The house was nice and cozy. The interior was adorned with reddish-brown walls, accompanied by a blue and purple rug. Against the wall, on the same side of the living room that the door was on, was a seemingly comfortable green couch, a round table beside it with a book on the table the dining room table, or so Frisk presumed it to be, was next to the wall and more so near the entrance, a plate of something on it. As they walked forward a bit more they saw a television, then a staircase. It was a quaint abode, but certainly livable. 

The first thing they noticed was an old dirty sock with sticky notes attached to it. 

PAPYRUS: SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!

sans: ok. 

PAPYRUS: DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!

sans: ok. 

PAPYRUS: YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!

sans: ok. 

PAPYRUS: AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!

sans: ok. 

PAPYRUS: IT'S STILL HERE!

sans: didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?

PAPYRUS: FORGET IT!

Giggling, Frisk stood from their crouching position and straightened their sweater, their tiny legs waddling over to explore a bit more. They loved being nosy. 

Frisk neared the Television and turned it on. 

"OOH-IT'S MY FAVORITE GAME SHOW!!!" Papyrus exclaimed, a message saying to "stay tuned" popping up on the TV along with mentioning something called MTT. "WHAT!!! IT'S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS!" Papyrus seemed outraged, the human child assuming that he didn't know nothing was on yet. "THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE!!! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!" 

The human child stepped away from the TV after turning it off. 

As they entered the entrance way to the kitchen, Papyrus swiftly followed in suit. 

They were slightly startled by how tall the sink was. 

"IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK." Papyrus explained briefly. "NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!" 

Frisk stood on their tiny tippy toes and the cabinet beneath the freakishly tall sink opened. And what was beneath the sink was a humorous, or rather humerus-as Sans would say-sight indeed. 

"WHAT!?!? CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" 

The child busted into a fit of silent laughter as the dog that was causing Papyrus's anger to skyrocket had taken one of his bones from beneath the sink. "CURSES!!!" 

The duo heard a door open from upstairs. 

". . .Sans, please do not-" Grillby giggled as his husband, in the midst of their heated moment, had slipped on his jacket and poked his head out of their bedroom door with his trombone. A loud *BWOMP BWOMP BWOOOOOOMP* resonating throughout the house, the door slamming and locking shut once more and Frisk could have sworn two voices roared upstairs with laughter before it grew quiet once more. 

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!!!" Papyrus growled out loudly to his older brother. 

The child learned after this incident that, while Sans does go out to eat almost all the time, he did make the effort in cooking, though Papyrus had said it wasn't the best. They rummaged through the "FOOD MUSEUM" Papyrus called the fridge and saw piles of spaghetti on one side, and a bag of chips on the other. Huh. 

They left the kitchen and examined the living room a little more before heading up the stairs. 

How come it got warmer upstairs?

The first door in view was almost obviously Papyrus's room. Caution tape and a stop sign mounted on the wooden door as if to rightfully stop any intruders. There was also a note on the door, but Frisk didn't bother reading it.

Frisk saw a framed bone on the wall between the only two doors upstairs. 

"A CLASSIC IMAGE! IT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF WHAT'S IMPORTANT IN LIFE." 

It must be a skeleton thing, Frisk assumed. 

The child was practically sweating as they neared the other door, presumably Sans's room. They jiggled the doorknob. The door was locked. 

Papyrus cringed. "SANS!!" He knew what his brother was doing, but didn't want to tell the child, so he stayed quiet. As the child shrugged and walked towards Papyrus's room, Papyrus smiled and began to approach and ascend the staircase. "THAT'S MY ROOM!" Papyrus beamed as the child stood at his rooms door. "IF YOU'VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND. . . WE COULD GO IN AND. . ." He looked a bit strained as he continued. "DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE???" 

The human nodded and entered the younger skelebrothers room. 

Sans could hear Papyrus and the human from afar and he merely blushed a bright blue. 

The front door opened and shut loudly, signalling that Papyrus had gone, and right after it opened and closed once more, Sans mentally assuming that the kid was with him and had also left. 

He let out a shaky sigh as he lay beside Grillby, the sentient flame crackling beside him and he gently stroked the others face. "i can't believe i let you pull me away from work this long." This made Grillby smile and playfully shoved his hand to Sans's face when the skeleton tried to kiss him. 

". . .Don't even start that. I closed the bar early to spend time with you. . . You've been so distant lately. . . One of us has been, at least. . ." 

Sans's expression slowly faded as did his glowing pupils in his eye sockets. 

He looked off to the side. 

". . ."

". . .Please tell me what has been bothering you. . . I can feel it just as much as you can. . . You are trying to mask your hurt, but I know better. . . And you trying to hide your internal pain is harming my soul. . ." Grillby mumbled, pushing his forehead up against Sans's and he let his eyes slide shut. "What has you so upset?" 

Sans could feel Grillby's fingers drawing imaginary shapes in the palm of his hands, feeling his own soul sting with regret and shame. Has he really truly been hurting his husband by trying to hide his own pain? Is that why Grillby's flame had been less vibrant than usual as of late? A guilt ridden Sans felt ecto tears prickle the corners of his eye sockets as he suddenly buried his face deep into Grillby's broad fiery chest, Grillby enveloping him in a tight embrace, not wanting to let his skelehusband go with the fear that he could get severely hurt. 

"just. . . just don't worry 'bout it, grillbz. i'm fine. cross my soul."

Grillby still looked majorly unconvinced, but he decided to let it slide as he moved his hands upwards, slowly up Sans's spine making the small skeleton arch his backbone, letting loose a series of whimpers in delight as their chests meshed beautifully, Grillby's hands lingering on Sans's shoulder blades, creeping up his neck and he cradled the back of Sans's skull. Their mouths clashed slowly, passionately, as they licked one another's mouths pleading for entrance. Their kiss stretched out until fatigue surprisingly hit the both of them like a sack of bricks. 

"Get some sleep, Sans. . ." Grillby murmured, kissing Sans's skull. 

Sans didn't need to be told twice, bidding his husband an "i love you" before nodding off. 

__________ 

Sans woke up to an empty bed, seeing that Grillby left a note tapped to his forehead. 

*Sans,

Went to work,  
try to have a good day, also  
you were mumbling puns in   
your sleep again. . . we  
need to work on that. 

Love, Grillbz <3 

P.S. Breakfast is in the fridge*

His grin softened as he slowly sat up, letting the bones in his spine crack. He groaned quietly, stretching and he scratched his lower spine, sliding down off the bed, slipping on the first pair of basketball shorts he could spot and a simple white shirt. One arm in after the other as he slid his jacket on, the delightful scent of burning wood and grease staining it causing him to inhale the comforting smell happily. 

Guess he'd have no choice really but to smile now and deal with whatever the day threw at him. 

He had a reason to be so upset. 

The resets. 

This time, however, he felt this human could crack the never ending cycle. That this time, they'd finally get things right. Their determination was purely for doing good. He hoped to the stars above that it didn't end like last time. . . having to fight the child. . . becoming delusional before using his last bit of energy to shortcut back to his husbands bar, becoming ashes then and there in his fire husbands arms, Grillby confused as Sans bled out in his everlasting tight grip, blood oozing and sizzling against his own skin as he screamed to the high heavens and the fiery pits of hell for his skeleton husband to return to him. And then, as if nothing happened, it all reset, Sans dizzy as he felt himself swaying on the bar stool, Grillby doting on him worriedly. 

He stood tall this time, he himself being determined. 

Sans slipped his pink fuzzy slippers on his feet and headed out to 'work'.

He stood at the hot dog stand by Waterfall once more, watching as the beautiful water cascaded down in front of him and he leaned forward a bit at the wooden stand, arm resting on the wooden stations surface, propping his head up lazily. His eyes lit up momentarily as he spotted the child. They walked up to him and smiled brighter. 

Sans smiled back. 

"let's hang out again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this short beginning! Haha, I just watched a 7 hour walk through of the Pacifist Route in Undertale and I've already shipped Sansby for hella long time so I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of this story, valued reader!! As the story goes on, more will be added and will eventually (hopefully) tie into Undertale. This is my first ever Undertale Fic and I hope you all enjoyed the beginning, more to come soon!!!
> 
> My apologies for any grammatical errors!!!


End file.
